Falling from the sky
by JarOfIdeas
Summary: Marco is a thief in one of the Island in North Blue. What if he doesn't join Whitebeard? What if Ace ask him to join his crew?: The Spade pirates. What do you think will happen? Well here's my idea!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo!, ****_XxFire-PhoenixxX _****here!. 'Sup? What ya' doing? If your searching for stories 'bout Marco then please check my account! **

**Anyway, Let's continue on the story ~**

* * *

The blonde man wiped the blood off his face as he spit on the man he just beat up, The price was small for the others. But for a man who lives on the street, It has a big price for them.

The referee stood beside Marco as he announced the winner, He held his arms with the blonde as sign of declaring who won. The crowd cheered, Marco isn't a newbie at the underground matching area after all

The manager at the corner was counting the money that he was about to give to the blonde man. There patiently waited Marco while inhaling smoke and his Devil fruit working to fix his injuries

" 150 beli " The manager said as he give the money to the blonde, Who instantly grabbed the money and left without saying anything.

After leaving the messy arena filled with people excited for action and bloodied things, Marco locked the back door exit of the underground arena. He sighed and leaned at the bricked wall while counting the coins in the bag. He inhale the smoke from his cigarette as he sunk in to a deep thought. Before leaving the place.

* * *

Ace grinned as he walk to the bar full of strong looking men. Hoping he'll find a man worthy to be his crewmate

To be a Spade pirate. His members are 20 above or lower he don't know

He slammed his hand on the counter trying to get their attention. His smirk grew wider as they all look at him, But only one of them didn't bother looking at him

Curiosity took over his mind for a while, The man looked like a regular bandit or some kind, But there is something about that blonde make him feel uneasy

Shaking his thoughts away he smirk and spoke: " I'm searching for someone who is worthy enough to be one of my crew, To be one of the Spade pirates " He shouted, All of them looked unimpressed. Then a man with a mohawk and piercing all over his face came with a sword and a unreadable expression

That is until he put the sword at Ace's neck. He smirk deviously " Spade pirate, huh?... Well if you are a Pirate captain then why did you announce in a bar that without even knowing if there's a bounty hunter there. I'm sure a Pirate captain will be much wiser than that. And If you're searching for a fight, kid you can just say it that easily no need to put up stupid excuses " He said

Ace's smirk fell down, Well he is right who the hell will announce something like that in a bar full of strangers?. The man let go from his grip and did a classic ' Come and get it ' Hand language.

* * *

**Cliffhangy~!  
**

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san!_**

**_I'm back~! Hehe, got a bit bored in Valentine, Rebirth and ASK THEM ANYTHING. Yep, It's all my stories. Check it out please!_**

**_Oh and this came out before the Dressrosa arc. The coliseum thing is purely coincidental. With my oc that has a barrier power like bortolomeo, in Save, it's purely coincidental._**

**_So, questions? opinions? corrections? Whatever it is just say it at the comment section, please~!_**

* * *

Ace stood there in front of the bar with everybody looking at him. _They surely love to see this kind of things..._

The bounty hunter under his boot and with him proudly boasting himself. Just as he was looking at the crowd, he saw what he have been looking for. The strange blond is interesting... With the shady aura he gives and scary looks...

Ace grinned. He's in for the position! Maybe he could be his first mate? Yes, he'll definitely do that! He'll invite him! But he couldn't invite him if he's not there... Wait... Where is he?!

Looking around wildly, Ace cursed. Really? He just watched his future first mate walk away! Just great.

"OI! You! Freeze!" He turned around, and cursed. Great. Marines, how _**lovely.**_

Grabbing his hat at the ground he took off to wherever the blond went.

* * *

"Excuse me, miss" The woman turned around, and looked at the man who just called her with slight curiousity. Ace bowed first before he ask her a question. "Sorry to disturb you, miss. But do you know someone here in the Island with Blond hair, dark brown eyes... maybe slightly taller than me... Wears a light blue sash around his hips and has a hairstyle that looks like a banana peel." The woman paled after hearing his discription. With a shaky voice she answered "S-sorry.. But I don't know anyone who looks like that..." With fear she ran away from the raven-haired man.

Ace sighed. He got the same reaction from the other people he asked. He thought that it would be easy since the natives of the Island has blue and black hair. But after an hour he haven't even got a glimpse from the blond.

With a sigh he sat down at the boulder next to a tropical tree at the front of a store. Where could that blond that resembles a tropical fruit is? He couldn't have been gone, could he? He doesn't look like a traveler... So where he is?

Pouting, Ace looked around trying to figure out where the strange blond could be. He was about to rose from the boulder when heard something...

"Damn it! That blond shit beat one of my bets again!" A tall skinny blue haired man with dis-proportioned body exclaimed, walking beside a hulking figure of a dark haired man.

"I wish that shit just dissappear! He has been here in the arena for a long time. I'm sure not long enough someone will bring his end"

Blond? Who are they talking about? Maybe... He's the blond he's been looking for? Grinning he jumped from the boulder he's sitting on and he slide his arm at their shoulder which they irritatedly pushed away.

"Oi, who the hell are you brat?" The tall blue haired man growled.

Ace chuckled nervously with his hands up "Geez, cool down. I'm just gonna ask you something..."

"And why would we answer your question? Whatevrer your question is.." The man with hulking figure grumbled.

Ace shrugged. "You said someone that has blond hair right? Does he have dark brown eyes, slightly taller than me and a blue shash wrapped around his hips"

"What do you need from him, brat?"

"Nothing... Just curious"

They both snorted. "Leave him alone, brat. Don't take him easy. He's bad news"

"Why? Is he that strong?" Ace asked, intrigued. The man with hulking figure laughed. "You're not from here, are you? Everyone here knows he's bad news."

Oh so that's why they've been avoiding his questions about him earlier.

"You said that you've been waiting his end, right? Now that I'm here. He'll meet his end." Ace said with a cheshire grin

"Tch, as if" The man with dark hair said. The blue haired man eye's widened in realizition. "He's the one who beat up Krin!"

_Krin? Who the hell is Krin?... _"W-What? but That's impossible!"

He grinned. Now he has someone that's on his side. Just wait, my future first mate!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay~! I'm back! **_

_**I'm so happy with the positive feedback I received after updating this for a long time! So with no further ado I present you chapter 3!**_

* * *

The two bigger forms of the males Ace just met, walked beside the raven as they went to the passage way to the underground arena.

The two gave Ace a wary glance, as Ace discovered, Krin is the person he beated in front of the bar this morning. Krin is a strong person that they concluded, could possibly beat 'the blond' shit and he discovered that they don't use names in the arena, they only use alias or whatever nickname you want them to call you as a protection to the fighter they do this and the blond usually goes by the name 'Phoenix' they doesn't know why he decided to call himself that because besides the blue flames that heal his body he doesn't show much of his powers.

Now let's go back to the topic, he f. They consider Krin as a strong person that probably could beat the 'blond shit'. They don't really know,t hey're just new to this arena, anmother fact, the blond doesn't do much outside the arena he just appears and dissappears if ssomething interesting happened or he just need something. So why is he feared? Simple. There was once a ruler here that's feared by many of them. The Person was a pirate that came to their land and took over the Island, their reign wasn't that long but they did a lot of nasty things already when the pirate crew reached the arena that's when the blond came out beating every single member of the crew, they even explained how scary the blond looked when he did those things. But that's beside the topic...

"Is this it?" Ace asked at the two taller man who nodded weakly ;. "T-The spectators will register at that room, that room leads t-to the arena, y-you just need to say the name you want them to call you" Ace grinned and thanked the man before running off to the room.

When he got there he saw all of the person waiting for their match, all of a vary in sizes. Some are tall and bulky, some are skinny and short. What caught Ace's eye was the man at the corner who no one dared to bother inside the room, he's leaning at the wall with a cigarette hanging at his mouth. Oh Ace couldn't wait!

At the farthest place near the gate. The registar waits there. With a grin Ace walked proudly at the table. Ace slammed his palm at the table to get the restiar's attention. All of the person besides the blond looked atthe table with an annoyed expression.

"What do you want, brat" The old registar said to he hadn't heard what the old registar said he grinned. "A match"

The old man looked at Ace from head to foot and said "You new here kid? Never seen you before... I gotta warn ya' kid. They rarely bet for a new one here in this arena-" Cutting off the man Ace spoke.

"I want a match against the 'Phoenix'" They all went quiete when Ace said that. Even the blond was shock eneough tio look at the kid in the corner of his eye. Though no expression was shown

Sensing that they wouldn't be back to their senses after a long time being Ace filled up his name at the form. No one in the newbies ever dared to make a fight with him. Not even the old ones there, sometimes the managers just push them for a great prize. but no one have ever beat him, his profile remain clear from losses

* * *

Ace left the room and wandered around, he haven't seen an underground arena before... So he's taking this chance to go and discover the place.

The place looks old. That's what he can say. Now time to look at the arena!

He got a seat from the audience near the arena. He can barely wait!


	4. Confrontation

_**Hi! I'm back~!**_

_**You probably don't want to hear me babbling so much... **_

_**Okay! Chill, chill! Here's the story!**_

* * *

The time sure flew fast! Just after 3 matches, the next were Ace's and Marco's fight. Apparently, as stated at the previous chapter or what the author think was stated, no one ever dared to fight the Phoenix. Just a single look from him shivers would be send down to your spine, or so what Ace heard.

Ace jumped off his chair as the announcer declares that the match would start at 5 minutes and was calling for all to place their bets now.

It wasn't that hard to find the entrance, just a few turns and viola, you're at the entrance already. Apparently, there's two entrances to the fighting arena. So there would be no fighting when coming out to the stage. Just as he was about to enter, he saw the familiar silhouette of the blond that he's about to fight, the dim light covering his half. But Ace was sure that the blond is looking at him.

Ace looked at the blond eye to eye, which he regretted after. The look really sent shivers like the rumors said, blue eyes and dark grey eyes contrasted at the dark lighting in the hall's of the arena. Ace did his best to not look like he was frightened. Even at the dim lighting, he's sure that the blond is smoking, if the smoke coming from the blond's mouth hadn't gave it.

They just kept staring like that. Both hadn't moved from their place. Internally, Ace really felt uncomfortable with every second that had passed. He doesn't know what the blond is thinking about, he couldn't see anything beneath the dark shadows.

Just as Ace has collected all of his strength to speak the blond averted his gaze at the entrance and walked calmly to it,like they weren't looking at eachother earlier. Then Ace realized that the fight is about to start,

He guessed that they already called Marco, because he saw him enter the arena already, the murmurs at the crowd was loud enough to hear outside the place. Maybe it's because that they heard there's a newbie.

"And now, our new spectator, who challenged the Phoenix. _**Fire-fist!**"_

The crowd was silent when he entered the arena, he could feel their eyes boring at him. At the corner there's three people, counting money and scribbling stuff at the paper. He wondered how many people had bet at him.

He didn't listened much at the announcer, he listened only at the rules part. The rules is, no going out of the circle, no throwing things at the audience and no one of them is allowed to fight at the place where the audience is.

Phoenix was looking at him, only then he fully took notice at his appearance. He has a weird hairstyle, blond hair-of course all of you know that- and there's a blue cloth around his forehead just under his weird pineapple hair, white loose open shirt and dark baggy pants. His fashion looks normal, but just the way he wear it... makes him like a bandit that you don't want to mess with.

The bell rang, Ace grinned.

Cracking his knuckles he took the first step and attacked with an uppercut. Which Marco dodged easily, he gave a swift kick and Ace flipped back, for showing off of course.

Just as mid-air while doing a back flip to dodge the blond's attack, he sent a fireball at his way, to much Ace's surprise, he didn't moved out of the way instead he took the blazing fire.

Like the audience haven't seen it before, they gasped. All of them marveled the beauty of the blue dancing flame at Phoenix's body. Ace narrowed his eyes, so he could heal, huh? His grin stretched. Perfect for his first-mate.

Then, the blank face the blond wore disappeared, it was replaced by a cheshire-cat grin. Like he just found his new play toy.

"Fire, huh? So you've ate one of _**those **_fruit" For what was the first time, the Phoenix spoke. With the grin that hadn't disappeared from his face, Ace said; "You've ate one too? I guess those people was right, you can heal... Though it intrigues me... What is your devil fruit?"

Instead of answering, the blond jumped to the air after the blue flames healed him. Momentarily shocked Ace was surprised that he could jump that high and remain there for a time being... like he knew how the air moves... Ace moved out of the way, rolling to the side, he watched the Phoenix land with the kick that's supposed to hit him.

Just like how the audience were, he was shocked to see that the position where he was, now has a deep hole on it.

"Just... How strong are you?.." Ace muttered out of his breath.

The Phoenix only smirked. Geez, so much for answering his questions...

* * *

_**Oopsie, A ciffhanger. Hehehe ain't it great? Lol**_

_**Anyway, For those who noticed it, About the announcer. I'm not that great of being an announcer, so you hadn't seen the announcer speak so much. My apologies.**_

**_Nica13: You'll find it out soon. :'D Sorry for the cliffy by the way... I can't make it any longer :p Thanks for stopping by~!_**

**_azpha: Sorry for the cliffy! But I promise, there's much more of the fight next chapter! :'D thanks for stopping by~!_**

**_general-yumi: I'm glad you liked it! Please, stay tune! _**

**_nighttempes: Here's the update :'D Thanks for stopping by~!_**

**_XxFire-PhoenixxX_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Guyzz! Yes~! I'm back!**_

_**Why do I have this voice that commands me to make this yaio? Ah, I blame the heartbreaking stories that have them… Argh… **_

_**Anyway, let's start shall we? **_

.

The audience cheered, thirsty for more action.

So they did what they wanted, Action.

Ace rose from the ground where he rolled over, dusting off the dirt from his yellow opened shirt and shorts. It's a good thing that he left his hat inside his bag because he's sure that this battle would be intense.

'Phoenix' has this creepy thing that intimidate others, he don't know how he can do that but he'll discover… Or he hopes so.

Ace wondered, what could he do to take him down? He looked at the Phoenix's face, as usual he couldn't see anything behind those listless eyes… Not until he smirked and stick his tongue out and put on a fighting stance.

"Looks like our contenders are readying themselves…. What could they be planning to do?" The announcer thought aloud.

Ace stared at Phoenix, his eyes never leaving Phoenix.

The blond looked like a cat who found a new toy. It was unnerving really but Ace set his mind that he'll be his first mate so no matter what happen, he'll get him as his crew member.

Just as before Ace could react, The Phoenix moved in such speed. He moved so fast that if Ace moved his eyes away from him, he may never catch him again.

Ace glided at the left, then just like the Phoenix were expecting it, he launched his leg to kick Ace. Ace blocked it with his arm, the force almost made him slipped. He could feel the ground crack under the force.

Ace pushed back, stunning Phoenix for a moment. He saw a frown formed at his lips for a second, maybe he didn't expect him to act like that and maybe he's expecting him to dodge?

Taking advantage of his reaction, Ace strike with a powerful punch, lighting it with fire and he aimed for his gut. Hoping to take him down.

But the blond blocked his attack with his right leg, thinking quick Ace gave another blow to his cheek.

The attack made the blond step back to take his time to heal, but Ace wasn't going to let him do that. So he jumped in the air, taking position on his attack, the attack that he named the same as his name here in the arena.

"_**Hiken!"**_

The blond narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth slightly, he had come to realize that his opponent would let him heal. And the fire-fist was the size of the platform he's standing on. The Phoenix cursed, fully knowing he'll be roasted if he wouldn't move. It's either jump out of the platform or he need to transform. Jumping in the air he turned his arms into wings, slowly flamed feathers appeared at his arm. It was difficult to gain latitude, more so because he doesn't have any practice.

Just then Ace got back down, he cursed slightly. Really what was he thinking?! He was trying to recruit him! So how was he to recruit him if he'll be roasted? But much to Ace and the other's surprise.

They saw the Phoenix, up in the air as a literal Phoenix.

Ace was amazed and confused at the same time,

He marveled the light blue flames that danced around the mythical bird. The blue and yellow feathers sparkled with the blue flames, his yellow tail looked gold with the fire. It was marvelous alright but what Ace is confused with is that if he's a devil fruit user what type is he? He never see any devil fruit users yet, for he knows that Devil fruits are rare.

From what he heard Logia is the rarest fruit… So it was luck that he got his fruit.

From what he heard, Logia are elemental fruits and Parmecia is…. Ah like Luffy?

Contrast to Ace's reaction, the audience started whispering.

Really what was the fuss about?

He could see the Phoenix's annoyed expression as he struggle to keep his position at mid-air.

Just as Ace snapped out of his thoughts he then decided to end their fight as fast as possible.

"It's him!" One of the audience exclaimed.

"We'll get a lot of money just by selling that freak! Get him!" The man who was counting money shouted while pointing at the Phoenix.

Chaos broke after that.

Men holding weapons came after that, the people in the audience rushed out when they started attacking. Really what's happening?

.

_**Sorry for that… I just don't think I'm for writing an Action scene… Although I practice martial arts.. :p**_

_**Please leave a review! Oh and thank you for SpookyCookie who pointed out the spelling mistake I made.**_

_**And Sorry If I don't have the time to reply to your lovely reviews, and sorry for my grammar, I'm still learning and my language is very different from this… **_

_**XxFire-PhoenixxX**_


End file.
